Tag clouds are visual depictions that allow users to easily see the content of an object or tag source, such as a webpage, news article or video. A tag cloud contains a set of related tags, where each tag is a keyword pertaining to the object or tag source. The tag cloud emphasizes the tags that are more popular or are associated with more frequently used keywords pertaining to the object or tag source, such as by increasing the tag's font size, font color, etc. The tags in the tag cloud may be hyperlinked to keywords within the source for the user's convenience.
Currently, the tags of the tag cloud are presented in a predefined manner, such as in alphabetical order, in order of frequency, in acrostic, in a random order, etc. However, the presentation of such tags in the tag cloud in such a manner may not aid the user in understanding the significance of the tags (i.e., why some tags have a larger font size than other tags) or the interrelation between these tags. Furthermore, the presentation of such tags in the tag cloud in such a manner may be not be visually appealing thereby adding further confusion.
As a result, the tags of a tag cloud are not currently presented in a manner that is visually appealing and that aids in the user's understanding of the tags in order to extract insight from the tag cloud.